Special Agent: Isabella Gibbs
by AbbyVolturi
Summary: CHARLIE WASN’T BELLA’S FATHER. HE WAS HER UNCLE. HER FATHER IS A NCIS ANGENT. EDWARDS LEAVES AND BELLA DECIDES TO GO BACK TO HER FATHER AND WORK WITH HIM. NCIS AND TWILIGHT CROSSOVER.
1. The Phone Call

_**(SUMMARY: CHARLIE WASN'T BELLA'S FATHER. HE WAS HER UNCLE. HER FATHER IS A NCIS ANGENT. EDWARDS LEAVES AND BELLA DECIDES TO GO BACK TO HER FATHER AND WORK WITH HIM. PAIRINGS: FOR NOW IS MCGEE/ABBY, TONY/ZIVA, BELLA/?????, GIBBS/??????, THE REST ARE NORMAL TWILIGHT PAIRINGS.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Would I really be writing stories on this website if I did?? No? I didn't think so.**_

Chapter 1.

BELLA'S P.O.V.

2 days after the Cullens left.

He left me. He and his whole family left me. They said I was a part of their family. What a bunch of bullshit!!! I really believed that Edward loved me. HA!!!

There is something that I never told the Cullens. I was going to tell them at my birthday party. Charlie isn't really my father. He is my uncle. My real name is Isabella Gibbs. My real father is Officer Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He is the head of his team at NCIS. NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Their like cops in charge of the entire navy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 week after the Cullens left.

I was sitting in my bed, staring at the wall. I knew I was hurting Uncle Charlie. But I couldn't do anything about it. When they left, they took almost ever fiber for living. There were only two reasons why I was still alive. One was that there was no way I could hurt Uncle Charlie. The other reason was because I wanted to see my real father again.

I was sitting on my bed deep in thought, when all of a sudden Charlie came in with the phone. I didn't care who it was, they could die for all I care. He handed me the phone without saying who it was. I couldn't decide if I should answer it or just hang up. I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked not showing any emotion.

" Miss Gibbs. It's the director."

I froze. Director as in Director or NCIS??? She wasn't ever supposed to call me. Ari would be able to find me.

"Director, why are you calling me???" I snapped.

" Isabella. Don't use that tone with me."

" Why does it matter. I'm gonna die now since Ari is probability tracking this phone call and coming to kill me." I really didn't care anymore if he killed me or not.

" Bella Gibbs!! You don't have to worry about Ari anymore. That was why I called you. Our newest member killed Ari when he was trying to kill your father."

"Is he ok??" I asked scared that my father was actually hurt. He never really showed pain after the death of my mother and sister, Shannon and Kelly Gibbs was murdered.

"He is fine. That was not the reason I called through." Now I was confused. If it wasn't about my father, then what was it about.

" Why did you call then?"

" Since you already finished school and are taking collage online, I want you to come work for NCIS."

"Sure what else could I do here that I couldn't do in Washington." I said the last part under my breath.

"Really? You'll really come and work at NCIS?"

"Really."

"Wow. You are a lot easier to convince than your father."

" I just have two conditions." I didn't say anything after that. Did I really want those conditions to be met?

"Yes?" The director said, breaking me from my train of thought.

I decided to take it. I mean they would find out eventually.

" I want to be put on my father's team. I also don't want anyone to find out about this. I want it to be a surprise."

" Those terms can be met."

" Great. When do I start?"

"Your flight will be on Friday at 6:45 am. Your plane will land at 10:35. **(A:N I don't care if that is how long it would take for a flight of that kind.)** You will be living with your father."

"Ok. I will see you Friday than Director."

I couldn't believe it. I was finally going to see my real father and I could work with him this time.


	2. Breaking the news to Charlie

_**(SUMMARY: CHARLIE WASN'T BELLA'S FATHER. HE WAS HER UNCLE. HER FATHER IS A NCIS ANGENT. EDWARDS LEAVES AND BELLA DECIDES TO GO BACK TO HER FATHER AND WORK WITH HIM. PAIRINGS: FOR NOW IS MCGEE/ABBY, TONY/ZIVA, BELLA/?????, GIBBS/??????, THE REST ARE NORMAL TWILIGHT PAIRINGS.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Would I really be writing stories on this website if I did?? No? I didn't think so.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

As I hung up on the phone, I realized something. I was finally going to see my real father again. That also means I finally get to leave this place. All the bad memories this place brings, I can finally leave behind. I decided to tell my uncle that I was leaving on Friday. Today was Thursday. I decided to make a great dinner for him to remember me by.

I walked downstairs and decided what I could make for his special dinner. I passed a mirror on the way down and I noticed something. My eyes were blood shot. It looked there wasn't white in my eye. I also had purple under my eye. But neither of those things was the thing that stopped me. What stopped me was that I was smiling. I was happy that I could go see my actual father and work beside him. That was something that nothing could stop me from smiling about. I walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and tried to decide what to make. I saw that I could make my favorite drink, Holy Fruit Fizz. I grabbed all the materials that I would need to make it. I ran up to my room to grab my iPod and speaker. I looked to see what was left in the fridge and the freezer. I ended up deciding to make walking tacos. I grabbed the Fritos, ground meat, lettuce, tomato, cheese, salsa, and the sour cream. I also grabbed the 7up, pineapple juice, orange juice, cranberry juice, and the rainbow sherbet. I put a pan on the stove and turned on the stove. I dropped all of the ground meat in the pan. After I washed my hands, I turned my IPod on and One and the Same started to play. I started dancing along with the music. After I chopped the lettuce and the tomato, I decided to make the Holy Fruit Fizz. I grabbed a pitcher out of the cabinet. After I poured all of the liquids in it and the sherbet in the pitcher I placed it on the table. By that time the ground meat was almost done. I decided to set the table once let it go started. Why I brought that cd, I'll never know. As I was pouring the Fritos on the plates, I heard Charlie walk into the house.

"Bella?"

"In here dad." I responded right as I was finishing putting the ground meat on the table.

"Smells great Bella." He commented as he walked over to hang up his stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we were done eating and I decided to do the dishes I decided it was time to tell him.

"Hey Dad."

"Yes Bells?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important."

I saw him take a gulp." Ok. Shoot."

"You know how I was sad when the Cu…Cullens left. Well now I have a reason to be happy."

Once I said that, I swear that he became paler then the Cullens, if that was even possible. He then jumped up and said the most shocking thing that I could think of at the time. "You're pregnant. Aren't you!! I'm gonna go to LA myself and punish that boy so hard that even the devil, himself, would find cruel!!!" **(A:N The reason behind was that both of my parents have read Twilight, so I asked my dad what he thought Charlie would say if Bella told him that.) **

"Ch…Dad chill!! I'm not pregnant!! I'm still a virgin!!" I was pissed at him. I mean I have to tell him something and he thinks I'm pregnant!! How dare he!!

"Are you sure?? Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?"

"Dad, I'm fine!!" I said trying to reinsure him.

"Then what's the news?" He asked now confused.

"_Uncle_ Charlie," I started by stressing the word _uncle_," You know I love you but I think it would be better if I leave this town. This town just holds to many memories of _them._ So the director called today. She gave me a position on my dad's team and I decided to take it."

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella? I mean what about Ari?"

"The new agent on my dad's team killed him. Yes Uncle Charlie. I really want to do this."

"When do you leave?"

"That's the thing Uncle Charlie. I have to leave tomorrow."

"You are 100 percent sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I have never been more sure about anything I have ever done."

He then stood up. He came over and pulled me into a hug. I could feel him shaking from crying. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. I had to be strong for the both of us."I'll miss you Uncle Charlie. It was fun having you as my father for a while." I whispered into his ear as I felt the only tear I was going to let fall slide down my face.

_**So how was it??**_

_**RATE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I already have half of chapter 3 written.**_

_**Please read my other stories!!!!**_


	3. Gibbs find out

_**(SUMMARY: CHARLIE WASN'T BELLA'S FATHER. HE WAS HER UNCLE. HER FATHER IS A NCIS ANGENT. EDWARDS LEAVES AND BELLA DECIDES TO GO BACK TO HER FATHER AND WORK WITH HIM. PAIRINGS: FOR NOW IS MCGEE/ABBY, TONY/ZIVA, BELLA/??????, GIBBS/??????, THE REST ARE NORMAL TWILIGHT PAIRINGS.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Would I really be writing stories on this website if I did?? No? I didn't think so.**_

**NOTE: THE NOTES IN ITALICS IS WHAT GIBBS IS THINKING.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**GIBBS' P.O.V.**

I was at my desk working on the case report of the case that we just finished when I heard the director call me. I looked up where her office was and I saw her standing there.

"Agent Gibbs, may I speak to you for a minute?" She asked

_Oh great what did my team do now?_ I ask myself as I pass the empty desk that nobody uses. It was added shortly after Ziva killed Ari. It was between Ziva's and my own desk. **(A:N I know that they couldn't fit I desk between their desks in the show but in my story they 'office' is bigger so they could fit it.) **I smile as I turn to her as I'm walking up the stairs. I catch up to her and I ask her, "What did my team do now?"

"This isn't about what you team _done."_

"Did I do something?"

"No." _Ok. Now I was confused._

"Gibbs, I am adding a new member to your team."

To say I was shock was an understatement. "Why? My team is doing great with how it is now. Just me, Ziva, McGee, and DiNozzo."

"I have already talked to her and she said she would love to work at NCIS. She was the one who wanted to join your team. I was going to put her on a different team. But now that I have thought about it, it would be better if she was on your team."

"She? You're putting another female on my team?"

"Do you have a problem with have females on your team? If you do tell me now and I will send Ziva to another team."

"No!! Ziva will stay on my team!!" I shouted.

"Then you will get the new member."

"Fine." I said as I started to walk out the door. As soon as I got to the door, she stopped me.

"Oh and Agent Gibbs. She will be staying at your house."

"Fine." I grunted as I left to room closing the door behind me.


	4. Jake I know that your a werewolf

**CHAPTER 4**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR NCIS.**

**BELLA'S P.O.V.**

_BELLLA THROUGHTS _

The next morning I woke up from the first night of not waking up because of a nightmare. After taking a shower, I went to pick out my clothes. It ended up being a pair of dark wash jeans, a black shirt that said "Peace, Love, and Forensics" on it. Abby gave me that shirt when I was going into hiding. I put on a pair of black ballet flats. For jewelry, I put on a necklace that has NCIS on it. I went to look my-self over in the mirror and what I saw, made me gasp.

My hair wasn't brown anymore. It was now black with blood red streaks in it. That was my natural hair color. My brown hair dye must have finally washed out.

I grabbed my two carry on bags, which were my laptop, and my red carry on bag that my dad gave me as a gift when I had to go into hiding.

I went downstairs and I noticed that Charlie wasn't there. I dropped my bags at the bottom of the stairs. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw that there was a note on the table.

_~Bella,_

_Good luck with the plane ride. I hope you have fun living with your dad. Remember that I will always love you like my own._

_Charlie~_

_~P.S. Why don't you call Jacob to say goodbye. ~_

That was sweet of him. I ended grabbing a piece of bread and shoved it in the toaster. I was about to call Jacob when the doorbell rang.

I went to answer it. Standing there was Jake.

"Jake!" I said, shocked that he was here.

"Bella?" _He must be confused because of my red and black hair._

"Yes Jake it's me."

"Bella, I hear that you are leaving. I have to say goodbye."

"How did you hear that?"

"Charlie has been telling everyone that you are moving to D.C."

"Well that word does travel fast in a town as small as this."

"Yes, yes it does. So why are you leaving?"

"Why don't you come inside Jake?"

I stepped away from the door and Jacob came in. He followed me to the kitchen where my toast just popped out.

I grabbed my toast and sat down at the kitchen table. Jake sat down across from me.

"The reason that I'm leaving is because I'm going to live with my father."

He stared at me confused. "But Bella. Isn't Charlie your father?"

"No Jake. Charlie is my uncle. My real dad is NCIS Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"You lost me Bella."

I took a deep breath. "Ok. You got that Charlie is my uncle, not my father right?"

He nodded his head.

"And you get that my dad is NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

He nodded again.

"Ok so where is the problem?"

"My problem is that I'm trying to figure out why you were pretending that Charlie was your father."

"My mother and sister were killed by a terrorist because they stopped him from attacking a city in Washington. He ended up breaking out of jail and killed them. Afraid that the terrorist was going to try to kill me next, the Director of NCIS sent me into hiding. That was when I was 14 years old. My dad finally caught the bastard and killed him. The Director called last night and offered me a job on my dad's team and I accepted."

"Wow**.** I'll miss you Bella."

"I'll miss you too Jake. I'll email you every day."

I then stood up. "Jake I would love to stay at talk with you, but if I don't leave soon I'm going to miss my plane."

He then stood up and pulled me into a hug.

We both walked out of the front door. On the way, I grabbed my bags. Outside, Jacob pulled me into a hug one last time. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Jake. Good luck with the whole werewolf thing." I replied with a smirk. **(A:N In this story, Jacob turned into a werewolf/shape shifter on the night of the prom.) **

He stood there shock.

"Ho…How do you know about that?"

"You can't keep secrets from the daughter of one of the best agent in NCIS."** (A:N I love Gibbs!!) **"Don't worry. You secret is safe with me."

And with that I gave me a kiss on the check and jumped into my red truck that Charlie will pickup at the airport tonight after he gets off of work.


	5. Plane ride

_**S.A.I.G. Chapter 5- Plane Ride**_

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

After I grabbed a cup of coffee from McDonalds, I went to sit in my terminal. One thing that my dad and I have in common is that we both love coffee. I just don't drink as much of it as he does.

Right as I finished the cup, they made an announcement that the flight to D.C was boarding. Being that my ticket was for first class, I was one of the first to get on the plane. When I found my seat, I saw that I had the window seat. I soon learned that I got the whole row to myself.

After the plane took off and we could use our IPods and stuff like that, I pulled out my laptop. I turned it one, plugged my headphones in and opened up finale notepad. I have always loved making music, so my dad got it for me.

While I wait for the laptop to load, let me tell you more about my real self.

My real name is Bella Jetro Gibbs. My father is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. My mother was Shannon Gibbs. Lastly, my sister's name was Kelly Gibbs.

Shannon and Kelly were murdered. They were killed by Ari David. What happened was Ari was trying to blow up a navy ship that was coming home. But for his plan to work, he needed a signal for the missile to home on to. Kelly noticed that the teddy bear that he had given to a kid was making an odd sound. She then told our mom. Shannon then noticed the missile coming in the distinct. Shannon grabbed the bear and threw it into the lake they were standing by.

Somehow Ari found out that Shannon and Kelly were the ones that stopped the attacked. While Gibbs was away in Mexico visiting a friend, Ari broke into their house and attacked Shannon and Kelly. When Gibbs got home the next day, he found the house empty. All over the house there was blood. While NCIS investigated the case they found a black hair. No one could ever get an id off of the hair. The case went unsolved, but Gibbs knew that it was Ari.

This all happened when Shannon and Gibbs were both 39. Kelly was 16 and I was 7. When NCIS found out where I was staying, I was put into human protection. My hair was dyed to complete brown to get rid of the highlight. I was put under the protection of Renée and Charlie. Since Charlie and Renée were getting a divorce I was sent to live with Renée. I had to pretend that Renée was my mom and that Charlie was my father. Every year for two weeks I would visit Charlie in Forks, Washington. When Renée got married to Phil I decided that they needed some time without me so I went to live with Charlie. The rest of my story you already know.

As for Gibbs, he knew that his daughter was relocated but he doesn't know where. I have seen or talked to my dad since that day.

It looks like finale has logged on. I'm going to work on it for the rest of the flight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**What did you think?**_

_**R&R**_


	6. UPDATES ON ALL STORIES!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMT!**

In honor of the season finale of Glee being the best thing I've ever watched on TV, I decided to update all of my stories. By Saturday, all of my stories that have to do with glee will have at least 1 chapter added. For the new glee story that isn't online yet, that story will have at least 2 chapters.

**For all of my stories I am deleting all of the author notes!**

**So my glee stories…..**

Rachel Volturi will have at least 2 chapters up.

My Glee/Avatar will have at least 2 chapters up.

Glee Vampires will have a total of at least 4 chapters.

MNISBBUCCMRAIAAV will have at least 3 chapters total.

**For my other stories…**

Bella and James Snape will have at least 3 chapters.

Mythical sisters will have at least 3 chapters total.

Special Agent Isabella Gibbs will have at least 6 chapters.

Isabella and Emmett the next avatars will have at least 5 chapters. I'm going to get rid of all of the author notes.

TWILIGHT THROUGH MY EYES- If I still want to work on this story, then it will have at least 2 chapters.

Volturi Heirs- if I can remember where I was going to go with this story then there will be at least 3 chapters.

VampFamily- will have at least 2 chapters.

_For the stories that don't have to do with glee, those chapters will be up by the 17th, where everything else will be up by the 12th._


	7. America's got talent finale votes

Hi everyone,

This Tuesday is the America's Got Talent finale. The best act there is Prince Poppycock. I decided on a way to help him get more votes. I want you guys to vote for him. Depending on his place will decide how many chapters get put up and when. The stories that might get updates will be:

Special Agent Isabella Gibbs

Rachel Volturi

Glee Vampires

Isabella and Emmett the next avatars

(In that order)

If Poppycock gets first place all of the stories will be updated by Friday. Second place means the first 3 chapters up by the 24th. 3rd place means the first 2 chapters up by 1st. Finally 4th place means Special Agent Isabella Gibbs will be up by 8th. I want to know who votes for him so I can do something special to thank everyone. So vote for prince poppycock if you want an update of your favorite story.

~NeesieVolturi


	8. AGT pt 2 please read

I want to clear up something in my last post. Some one sent me a message that this is blackmail. This isn't blackmail. Blackmail is when you have to do something or you get in trouble or you get nothing in return. If this was blackmail then I would have said "vote for him or I will put nothing up." I promised that you would get something whether you voted or not. First off I never said you that you had to vote for him. Also it's not unfair because there are tons of fan for the other groups otherwise they wouldn't have made it to the finals. I just wanted to give a reason for all of the poppycock fans who never voted to vote for him tomorrow. You can vote for whoever you want to. So to make the people to stop complaining about this I'm going to change what I said a little bit. No matter what happens, there will be two chapters up by Saturday. If he gets 3rd or 4th, then I will post 3 chapters by Saturday. If he gets second place, then I will post four chapters up by Saturday. And if he somehow beats Jackie, then I will have 5 chapters up by Saturday. This is not blackmail because you will get 2 chapters no matter what. This is just an incentive to vote. You don't have to vote for him but you can if you want. Don't be like the bitches who are afraid of their person losing to they try to get me upset and to stop writing. So vote tomorrow and have a good time watching the show. Also if you vote at all, tell me who you vote for and you will get something special but a week later everyone will see what I said, so it won't be some big secret. I'm friends with fans of all of the finalists so I have nothing against you even if you do hate prince poppycock. I will only hate you if you a bitch like the people who sent me the messages.

~NessieVolturi


	9. update

UPDATE!

I am sad to say, that I won't continue any of my fanfictions. I do not have the time to finish them nor do I have the drive to continue them.

There is good news though. My dear friend, DarknessNyx, has agreed to take up some of my stories. She hasn't decided which stories that she will take up yet, but she decided that she is going to start with editing the chapters I have up and changing them to fit her ideas.

Just decided to let you all know.

~AbbyVolturi


End file.
